


The Magic That Thrums Under Your Skin Entices Me

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Heartscape [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Intersex Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Rules, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, fue, otp, rezco, the relationship is healthy no matter who you look at, they all eventually grow out of being minors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Rue decides to leave /most/ drugs alone, she meets Palmer. Palmer is strange, usually high off they ass, but they are kind and maybe? in love with Fez. Fez harbors a tiny crush on Rue, but once he hears that Rules have plans to make their relationship work, he's afraid to let his feelings properly  blossom. Palmer does some digging, and Rue & Jules have finally decided on an open thing- but that was only after they went to therapy both individually and together. This story is finna be poetry upon melody and it will explore plenty of romantic dynamics.
Relationships: Gia Bennett/Roy McKay, Gia Bennett/Roy McKay/Troy McKay/Original Character, Gia Bennett/Troy McKay, Rue Bennett/Fezco, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn/Fezco/Original Character, rue/fezco/oc
Series: Heartscape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Look at me the way you was meant to,  and I'll look at you as if my eyes was brand new

**Author's Note:**

> Fezco is half Black and half Brown? and all awesome. His hair is longer now and he plans to dye it indigo. Palmer is a sprite and they have freckles all over. Their hair is long, coily, and colored like a gossamer raven's wing (black with blue, purple, and green highlights). They used to live exclusively with nudists of color, so they rarely wear the appropriate clothes for any event. Rue has dimples and pink and orange sapphire highlights. Jules's hair is lavender right now.

Rue walks to Palmer's house, alone and excited. Palmer can feel that she's coming so they make the room they're currently lazing around in with Fez a little presentable.  
  


"If I kissed you now, would that be too forward?

If I kissed you now, would that be untoward?"

Rue flushes nervously and kisses Palmer right next to their mouth and they gasp.

Fez wriggles his way out of their gentle grasp.

He hugs Rue and so she kisses his forehead. He blushes contentedly, "Do you want something to eat?"

"As long as there isn't any meat." 

Rue and Palmer are in agreement. Rue pushes the couple back until the twosome are falling onto the couch.

Palmer tries their hand at some soothing spells, so Fezco will be a bit less of a grouch;

It works and Fez relaxes deeply. He mumbles conjuring incantations of his own,  
  
The food is on its way and the three of them are comfortable, and clearly not alone.


	2. Touching and more gerunds for teenagers fumbling! through love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is so fun and fresh, you guys.

They have eaten and now they are _all_ pretending to care about/watch the television;

They are all in the mood for foolishness and sweet things with only a little bit of precision.

It goes like this: Fez is too nervous so Palmer does all the smooth? sweet? talking for him.

Rue thinks it's _**wonderful**_ and so the triad moves on to a new couch, incidentally a decently worn love seat.

Rue sets the pace and Fez can barely take the heat.

They decide to use various spells and/or wards, they don't need the regular forms of birth control and so they fall into a carefully arranged heap.

Palmer kisses Fez real soft like he might break as he trembles and shakes, his heart does so much more then merely flip and leap.

Palmer squeezes Rue's calves and hips and presses firmly down with their fingers on **all of** her lips and they swallow her small little sounds. They end of spending a lot of time like this,

Kiss after kiss after kiss.

Fezco is in a splendid kinda mood and so he decides to surprise them both, "I learned a new trick, got it off the 'Gram.

He most definitely decided to spell the states with his tongue, yes to the imaginary? ma'am.

Even with all the "pressure", Palmer falls apart first and somehow manages to wink while they do it.

Before Fez comes and eventually also Rue, Palmer uses their mind to roll up and gives both of their partners a shared first hit.

The foreplay they used this time around consists of nibbling on earlobes (Rue) and leaving bite marks + bruises (Palmer) and grinding down lazily on one another (all of them) and mumbling elated endearments (Fez). The throuple fucked for a few rounds.

It worked out nice enough, they bathed?! together and decided to go get new body art so

**Author's Note:**

> Gia is dating the McKay twins, it works somehow. Ms. Bennett is seeing a man named Goa and has been for some time now. He also has magic powers.


End file.
